Twilight rewrite
by vampire-girl2009
Summary: This is a different version of Twilight. What I think would have been cool if it had been part of it. Hope you enjoy


Hundreds of years ago a young girl by the name of Christine was getting ready to go to bed when her servant Kelly came in and said that there was someone at the door for her. Christine told Kelly to let the person in. Kelly was a little hesitant, but finally went to get the stranger when the guest walked into Christine's room, she turned and froze. It was her boyfriend, John! When she saw him, she screamed and ran into his arms. When Kelly was introduced to John she blushed at not noticing who it was sooner, because Christine told Kelly all about John. Christine then told Kelly to go get some rest. Kelly did as she was told, so that Christine and John could have some alone time. Christine and John had been going out for about 4 months and were madly in love. Christine and John talked for hours until Christine started yawning and getting very tired. John saw how tired she was getting, so he pulled her close to him and started rocking her to sleep. Within minutes Christine was asleep in John's arms. He laid her down and laid down behind her on the bed and was soon asleep, too.

When Christine started to wake up she noticed that she couldn't move her arms from behind her back. She felt someone else's hands tied next to hers and she knew instantly whose hands they were. She'd held them in her hands many times before; John was tied up behind her. It sounded like he was still asleep, so she kicked him in the legs. He started waking up after a couple of kicks. When he noticed he, too, couldn't move his arms, Christine started freaking out because she didn't know where they were or who had put them there. The last thing she remembered was cuddling with John in her room. John could hear that she was freaking out and started to try to calm her down, when a mysterious figure in a ski mask came over and grabbed Christine off the bed and threw her on the floor. (All Christine could do was grunt because of the fact that their kidnapper had bound and gagged her very well.) That got John very pissed, but like Christine, he was bound very well. One thing they didn't do was gag him. Once he had turned him self to face their kidnapper, he spat in his face and started to say something, when the guy in the ski mask grabbed Christine, threw her over his shoulder, and stormed out of the room.

After the guy in the ski mask put Christine down he took her gag out, pulled his mask off, and kissed her very, very passionately. One he stopped she just starred at him in awe. The masked guy turned out to be her ex-boyfriend, Edward. He sat down beside her and explained all the rough handling. The only reason he did what he did was because he learned a secret about John. He learned that John's real name was really Jacob, the rapist who went after teenage girls like herself. Christine had a gift that told her if she was ever being lied to, and because of the gift she knew that Edward was telling the truth. (Her gift didn't work on Jacob because he had used the lie so many times that it sounded like the truth.)

After the masked man ran off with Christine, John kept working with the ropes to see if he could loosen them enough. Just as he was about to get the ropes off, Christine walked through the doorway, Edward was waiting by the door in case things got out of hand. Christine walked in and slapped John across the face.

"What the hell was that for," exclaimed John.

"That was for lying to me, Jacob," Christine retorted.

"So you found out who I really am?"

"Yeah, I also know that you're a rapist who goes after teenage girls."

Jacob stood up, the ropes dropping from his wrists and ankles, grabbed a knife from behind him and grabbed Christine in a vise-like grip. Edward heard Christine struggling and jumped in. Jacob knew exactly who was behind the whole plot.

"Hello, Edward. We meet again." Jacob spat.

"Hello, Jacob. I wish it was under better circumstances," Edward replied. "Now could you please let my girlfriend go?"

"Not a chance. She knows who I am and could run to the cops."

"This isn't about her. It is just between you and me, Jacob."

"Since she knows who I am, I wonder if she knows _what_ you are."

"In fact she does. I told her when we went on our first date."

"It's true! I know he's a vampire." Christine interrupted and quieter states. "There's something I know that you don't."

"Yeah, what's that?" Jacob questioned.

"That I, too, am a vampire," she exclaimed as she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder.

All Jacob could do was lay where he landed and stare at the vampire couple.

"H-h-how did this happen?" Jacob couldn't help but stammer.

"It's simple really, after Edward told me his secret I convinced him to change me, too," she explained.

"I had a feeling you'd be hard to handle," he stated as he stood up.

Edward jumped in front of Christine and told Jacob to leave while he could.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means leave while you have your arms and legs," Jacob moved, but not in the fleeing direction. He moved toward Edward and Christine. Edward growled loud enough for Jacob to hear. Jacob stopped and backed away now that he knew Edward meant business.

Before Jacob turned and ran he added one last thing, "I'm also a werewolf."

After that Jacob was never seen around those parts for a very long time.

**Review**

Early last year Christine went through a rough time. Christine was dating a guy who was a rapist. When Edward (her ex-boyfriend) found out who she was dating he kidnapped her and Jacob. Something Jacob didn't know was, thanks to Edward and his family, Christine was a vampire. With the help of his family, Edward changed Christine on their 3rd date. Day after Edward had "kidnapped" Christine, he asked her to be his girlfriend again and she said yes.

**A year later**

"Could someone please explain this to me?" Christine questioned one day during study hall.

"Hey, baby girl, quiet down. I'll help you," Edward, Christine's boyfriend of a year, explained.

"Thanks," she replied, blushing.

Christine always blushed whenever Edward called her by one of her many nicknames he made for her. The nicknames included baby, baby girl, love, cupcake, and darling. Edward saw her blushing and grabbed her hand knowing it was the only way for her to stop blushing.

Edward and Christine had known each other since the beginning of their freshman year of high school, and 6 months later Edward asked Christine if she would be his girlfriend. Now a year later their still going strong and they know that they were meant for each other.


End file.
